<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tulip Mechanic by spider_starry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148037">The Tulip Mechanic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spider_starry/pseuds/spider_starry'>spider_starry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I Hurt Characters For A Past Time, Mechanic reader, Poe Crashes His X-Wing Because Of Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spider_starry/pseuds/spider_starry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a mechanic and a part time gardener. You enjoy your small life, away from the war and spend your time fixing old engines. But one day, a x-wing comes crashing into your small world. Changing it forever. The pilot known as Poe Dameron, comes into your life and possible changes it for the better...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BB-8 &amp; Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story takes place right after The Last Jedi and before The Rise Of Skywalker</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of an uneasy engine rocked the inexpensive windows of your little cottage. You lived in a small town on a remote planet on the outer-rim that hardly had any people. That being said, the town that you just so happened to be a somewhat infamous stopping ground for inter-galactic travelers. It had only become famous for one thing and one thing one, the town’s tulips. </p><p>For lifetimes travelers had spoken highly and admired the town’s tulips. So much so that the town elders had gotten together long ago. And decided to have a festival in honor of their tulips. The festival had brought even more travelers from across the universe. </p><p>In your current sleepy state, you couldn’t help but notice that the festival wasn’t until next month. This, of course, had confused you as to why you heard the engine of a ship.  </p><p>Though the town was famous for its tulips, it often had ships flying overhead in the early morning. In truth, your family was one of the only families in town who had even owned a ship. As a child, you grew up fixing ships with your father. He taught you everything he knew about ship repair. And just from the sound of that ship’s engine, you knew that something was wrong.</p><p>You sprung from your bed and quickly dressed in the clothes that you left on your floor. You knew that they were still covered in dirt and grease, but it didn’t really matter now since you knew you’d most likely be fixing that ship once it landed. If it landed…</p><p>As you rushed outside of your little cottage, you gaze at the scene before you. There in the sky was the ship, wasn’t what you expected. You expected something like an A-Wing or even a U-wing. But never in your wildest dreams would you expect it to be an X-wing. You stared at it in amazement. You had only ever seen holo-photos of them from when your father was a pilot in the rebellion. But never so close. Never ever so… on fire. The fucking x-wing was on fire and definitely going to crash on your tulip field. The tulip field that you had spent ages on growing.</p><p>You panic as you watched it land. It was already too late for you to signal him to not land (more like a crash) there. You then huffed, trying your best to hold back your anger. You had to keep reminding yourself that the person flying that ship could be hurt or worse and that you could yell at them later. But the way that they landed haunted your thoughts. You could tell by how they had landed their ship that they were a professional pilot and truly knew better than to land on a field of tulips. </p><p>The only reason you had the only planet your tulips was simply because your town would award the best-grown tulips with a generous amount of credits. You weren’t in a good mood, no matter how much you tried to convince yourself to be biased. </p><p>Upon reaching the X-wing, the hatch swung open, letting out the pilot. You couldn’t hold in your anger. So, you began swearing at them. </p><p>“What the fuck were you thinking? I spent hours planting those fucking tulips. You’re going to have to pay me back for each and every one of them that you killed!!”</p><p>The pilot stared at you. He was a tall man in his early thirties. Your first thought upon seeing him was that he was rather attractive. It annoyed you because of how handsome he was. You were angry at him, not attracted to him, you decided. Even though his pretty face made you think twice about that claim. You could tell you were going to hate his guts, but at the same time, you knew that you would never be able to truly hate him. Once he came down the ladder of his x-wing, he spoke. </p><p>“I’m sorry, but honestly, your field was a perfect landing spot of this flaming beast. After all, I was crash-landing.”</p><p>You narrowed your eyes at the comment. The pilot was even more unreasonable than you had initially thought. His arrogance, his cockiness, his perfect curly hair… </p><p>“Crash-landing or not. You still owe me credits for what you did you my tulips!” You barked, crossing your arms. You looked down at your feet as a way to hide your forming blush. </p><p>“I owe everyone credits, sweetheart. I’m sure that me killing some stupid tulips won’t make any difference.”</p><p>“Why, you little shit! I’m going to–” Before you could finish your sentence, the annoying pilot began to stumble forward, causing you to panic. You weren’t sure if he was intoxicated or was just unwell after crash-landing his ship. You took a quick glance back at the x-wing and saw that it was in a rather bad shape. You then rushed over toward him and tried to help him stand before he could fall onto the bed of tulips before him. </p><p>“Sir? Are you alright?” You asked, sounding somewhat nervous. Up close, he looked even more handsome. You stared directly into his brown eyes and immediately knew you shouldn’t have. They were just as impressive up close as they were from afar. </p><p>“I’m fine.” He replied, right before he collapses onto you. You were taken back by him. You hated to admit it, but you enjoy his embrace a little too much. Quickly, you tried helping him to his feet and began to frantically speak to him.</p><p>“You’re clearly not alright! I’m not sure– but I think you might have a concussion." </p><p>"Well, that’s great.” He said into your shoulder. His hot breath made you shiver. Though, he was taller than you. You couldn’t help but notice how vulnerable he was in that state. You slowly brought him down to the bed of tulips since you knew you couldn’t hold him like that all day. Quickly, you checked to see if his eyes were dilated. Seeing that they looked somewhat normal, you signed in relief. </p><p>“What the hell are you doing?” He said as he tried to sit up. Of course, he could barely lift his head so instead of fighting you off, he just sort of lied there. “I was checking to see if you had a concussion." </p><p>"I don’t.” He barked as he moved away from you. You rolled your eyes at him. “You need bed rest. You’ve obviously suffered some sort of head trauma.” You could tell he was about to fight you some more. But before he could let out another word. He finally passed out, leaving you to have to take care of him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Poe passes out, Reader takes care of him. Reader befriends BB-8 and they both help the unconscious Poe. Once Poe awakes up, he finds out that his x-wing isn’t in perfect shape.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was upon the moment that the pilot passed out, did the pilot’s droid show themselves. You recognized the droid’s model instantly. It was a BB unit. Like the X-wing, you had only seen photos of them. You stared at the passed out pilot, feeling somewhat dumbstruck, you then lightly whispered. </p><p>“Who the hell are you, flyboy?” The droid beeped out a response leaving you confused. “Poe Dameron?” The droid happily chirped when you spoke its master’s name, telling you more about Poe. “He’s a commander for the resistance?” Your mouth hung open in shock. You couldn’t quite believe someone this arrogant was a commander for the resistance. Quietly, you muttered. “No wonder why we’re losing." </p><p>The droid wasn’t pleased by this comment since it beeped back a rude remark leaving you somewhat startled yet not completely surprised by its choice of swear words. "I’m sorry! I didn’t think you’d hear that. But he did kill my tulips…” The droid didn’t say anything in response to that. Instead, it got real quiet. You could tell that the droid was nervous around you and probably thought you would kill Poe or something. You smiled at it and bent down toward it, and said. “I’ll help him. I was always going to help him, you know. But he owes me for those tulips.” the droid replied with a happy beep, which you smiled even more. You then asked. </p><p>“What’s your name, droid?” The droid chirped out its name and made you smiled. “BB-8? I’m (Y/n).” You said, smiling. You then looked down at Poe and looked back at BB-8. Shrugging, you added. “So, do I have to carry him? Or are you going too?” BB-8 shook its head, leaving you to sigh. “Alright. But he owes me big time.” The droid gave you a thumbs up, leaving you to chuckle. Sure, you weren’t too fond of Poe Dameron (since he killed your tulips), but you did have to give it to him. If he had a droid that cute and friendly, he might not actually be that bad.</p><p>&gt;&lt; &gt;&lt; &gt;&lt; </p><p>Upon getting back to your cottage, BB-8 examined everything. At first, you weren’t sure as to why he was snooping through your belongings. But then it dawned on you that BB-8 was making sure that you weren’t apart of the First Order. But once BB-8 saw a picture of your father, the droid stopped.</p><p>“That’s my dad. He fought in the rebellion way back when…” You answered it. You had rested Poe on your couch. You then began to check his vitals. Poe’s heartbeat was slightly slow, which worried you. You were pretty sure he had a minor concussion from when he crashed his X-wing. BB-8 came over toward Poe and you. Quietly, it sadly beeped. You looked down at it and gave it a sympathetic glance. “His heartbeat is kinda slow. I think he has a minor concussion.” BB-8 then got quiet again, leaving you sad for both the droid and commander Poe. If Poe died, where would the resistance be? You couldn’t lose hope because it was better to optimistic at this moment rather than be pessimistic. With determination, you made a fist and smirked courageously. You then shouted. </p><p>“I’ll save him. I don’t care if he killed my tulips. He’s important even if he’s an idiot.” BB-8 didn’t beep back a response, but you could tell it was happy with what you had to say. In fact, he came up to you and stuck out its little arm, and you took it into your hand, making the promised official. </p><p>“Alright. I’m going to need some supplies.” BB-8 chirped back a response leaving you to frown. “Don’t worry. I’ll get the supplies. Just keep an eye on Poe.” You got up from the ground and began to head to your kitchen. You grabbed a bowel and filled it with water. You then grabbed a clean washcloth and soaked it in water. You weren’t sure what to do for a concussion. But you knew that this was a good start. You came back over to sit with BB-8 and Poe and sat directly in front of Poe. You stared at his face. His lower lip was twitching slowly. Leaving you to believe that he was dreaming. In fact, you thought he was having a nightmare. You couldn’t help but get closer toward his face; you weren’t exactly sure what you were thinking. A part of you knew it was wrong to stare at him, but it was so easy to stare at him rather than not stare at him. Yet, when his eyes flashed open, you began to panic as you realize what you were doing was wrong. “What the?” Poe questioned. He shuffled away from you, leaving you to do the same.</p><p>Your face turned beet red, leaving you to look down at your lap. “I’m sorry. You were dreaming, and I thought you were having a nightmare-” Poe cut you off before you could continue your pointless ramblings. He smirked lightly and shook his head. “I wasn’t. But I’ll take it as a compliment, considering you couldn’t keep your eyes off of me. Anyway, would you mind telling me where the hell am I?” BB-8 chirped, leaving Poe’s eyes to widen. “This is your house?” Poe asked, leaving you to nodded your head. You then watched as he examined your living room. This made you feel slightly self-conscious, considering he was probably judging you by your taste in furniture and decor. “Yeah. It’s pretty cute, right?” You said sarcastically while you rubbed the back of your neck. Poe sighed and replied. “It looks kinda old. But I don’t know much about living a civilian life. So, who am I to judge?” You studied his expression when he said that. He seemed saddened or even slightly jealous of your simple domestic life. You could only imagine what he went through daily. Being a commander for the resistance was probably the most draining thing a person could go through. </p><p>You watched as Poe tried to get up from your couch. Both BB-8 and you shared a nervous glance since you both knew Poe still needs his bed rest. But you could tell it didn’t matter how much you protested against him. He was too headstrong. BB-8 instead chirped a remark to its master, which left Poe to groan out a reply. “I don’t care if I might have a minor concussion. I need to get back to the resistance base." </p><p>"Even if you didn’t have a concussion, your x-wing is fucked.” You blurted out, which left Poe’s eyes to widen at your remark. You were halfway sure that he forgot all about your presence. Which sort of annoying you. But you didn’t take it to heart. Since you were practically strangers. </p><p>“What?!” Poe screamed as he got up from your couch. BB-8 followed him as Poe marched over toward the front door. Opening it, he ran out into your front yard. You shake your head as you watched the pilot fall to his knees as he saw the current state his x-wing was in. It looked really fucking bad. One of the wings was lying on the ground covering some more of your tulips. Simultaneously, the other wing to the x-wing was barely holding onto the base of the ship. “My beautiful ship,” Poe whined. You walked over toward him and put your hand on his shoulder.</p><p>Quietly, you said to him. “I can fix it.” Poe stiffened up when you touch him, but he looked up at you, astonished. “Why would you do that?” You smiled at him and shrugged. “I like your droid, commander. In fact, I even trust it. And if it’s this nice because of you. Then the galaxy needs more people like you fighting for it.” Poe smirked lightly at you and stood up. His tall frame hovered over you, leaving you to smile. The pilot pierced his lips together and smirked at you. He then tasseled your hair and laughed at your puzzle expression. “Alright, kid. I’ll give you one week to fix it. Normally, it takes my mechanic about two weeks to fix something like this.” You smirked up at him. You enjoy how he called you ‘kid’ when you were, in fact, your mid-twenties. Sure, there was clearly an age gap between the two of you, but in truth, you didn’t see it. Or rather, you didn’t care to notice it. </p><p>Smirking, you said this to Poe Dameron. “After I fix your x-wing in five days times, you will want to fire your mechanic and make me your full-time mechanic. That’s a promise, Commander Dameron." </p><p>Poe laughed at that statement. In truth, he didn’t believe you, but he enjoyed how confident you were. Sure, it didn’t match his own confidence, but it was refreshing to him. "Alright, kid. If you can fix it in five days, I’ll make you my full-time mechanic. So, what’s your name anyway?”</p><p>“(Y/n) (Y/l/n).”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: You begins to work on the x-wing. While Poe realizes that he might have a slight crush on you.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poe studied you as you began to take apart his ship. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but he knew that your presence affected him. After insisting on fixing his x-wing, he knew you were special. In truth, you didn’t talk much. You had only told him your name and nothing more about yourself. It bothered him since he had given you permission on fixing his ship. But he figured you’d probably open up over the next five days. Did Poe actually believe that you’d be able to fix his ship in less than a week? He had no clue. But he did like to think it was possible.</p><p>Poe wasn’t aware he had been staring until BB-8 came up to him and began chirping away. Insistently, Poe’s expression changed from stern unemotional stare to a giant blush. He had to turn away from you completely so that he could sneer at BB-8 in secret. “It’s not like that, Bee-Bee. I don’t like her. I was making sure she was fixing my ship right. I hardly know anything about her. Yet, here I’m letting her fix my ship.” BB-8 beeped back a devilish remark leaving Poe to get even more anxious. It wasn’t normal for Poe to feel this way. Considering he was a flirt when it came to all the girls at the resistant base. Anyone who knew him knew he was a merciless flirt. Yet, when it came to BB-8 teasing that day, Poe felt self-conscious. A part of him knew he was overreacting, but he knew that there was an age gap between the two of you. So, Poe knew better than to go and fall in love with you, right? Besides, how could he fall in love with you? Poe only knew three things about you. Your name, that you were a mechanic, and that you didn’t like that he killed your tulips. What could he possibly do with that kind of information? Hardly anything… </p><p>“Maybe one day, we’ll live a life like her,” Poe said, breathlessly. A part of him knew that BB-8 and he would ever live a simple life. Though, he wished that it could be that way one day. Poe knew that a part of him could never live a simple life; it wouldn’t suit him. He knew that he would always want more. Poe knew that he wouldn’t want to stay still for too long. And he knew that he would grow bored of the simple life. Yet, Poe knew if he married the right person… he would live a simple life with ease. Poe had always wanted a significant other and kids. It was just that he had these two conflicting viewpoints that still fought one another. And it was this conflicting mess that kept him grounded. </p><p>***</p><p>Poe was lost in thought, and you could quickly tell. Whatever he had been thinking about it, it was clear he was truly deep in thought. It was only upon you shouting out to him that he finally got out of his dazed state. “Oi flyboy! Mind helping me make dinner?” Poe blinked at you a couple of times, which made you know he was still confused and that he was probably still daydreaming about who knows what. You sighed in frustration as you climbed down the left-wing of the x-wing and walked over to him. He looked down at you with his beautiful dark mocha eyes. You were honestly falling for him just because of his attractive appearance, which made you somewhat disappointed in yourself. It was relatively shallow of you, but Poe was truly that handsome. One look at him, and any person with a mind would fall for him. Sure, you’ve had a couple of lovers before, but they never stayed around for long. Not to mention you weren’t sure if you had ever been in love. But something told you Poe was the type to fall in love with. He was worth it.  </p><p>“Commander. Are you still suffering from that minor concession?” You said in a sarcastic tone. Poe seemed to be taken aback by that. At first, you were worried he was mad at you, but his expression changed. “So sassy. Are you always this mean, Miss (Y/n)?” Poe said with a smirk. You rolled your eyes playfully and smirk back at him, his confidence should be a crime, or at least he should win an award. “Only to people who kill my tulips, Commander.” Poe grimaced at that remark and sighed. “Got me there. So, what were you yelling about earlier?” You frown and shake your head. This guy… You thought. “I want you to help me make dinner.” Poe’s eyes widen, leaving you to lift an eyebrow. He began to rub his neck as a force of habit. Smiling, he said, “I haven’t cooked in such a long time that I’m pretty sure I’ve forgotten how to cook all together. I’m a pilot, remember. The resistance always had cooks on hand, you know.” You gave him a stern look and sighed. “So, you don’t know how to cook whatsoever?” Poe shrugged, leaving you to snicker. “I guess that means I have to do it by myself then.” You could tell he felt awkward by this. Why wouldn’t he? He was basically staying with you for free, and you were fixing his ship for free… The least he could do would be to help you cook dinner, right? Then out of nowhere, Poe put his hand on your shoulder, leaving you to blush at him. “I might be a commander, but I do know how to take orders. In other words, whatever you need help with. I will be willing to help you.” You smiled at that. “Alright. Sounds like a deal, Commander.” </p><p>*** </p><p>The silence was unbearable. Both of you hated it. Yet, neither one of you didn’t know what to do about it. Poe honestly hated it the most. At the base, he was always talking, flirting, and making jokes. Here, Poe didn’t know what to say or do. But he did enjoy the quiet. At the base, it was always loud and sometimes overly annoying. Here, he could hear himself think. “Is it always this quiet?” Poe asked, trying to break the tension. You shivered upon his words. You stopped chopping bread for a second and looked at him. Poe was oblivious to your stare since he was busy chopping up the meat for your shared dinner. You smiled as you watch him constraint so well. You even saw that a bit of his tongue was sticking out, which made you swoon for a second. But you refrained your wild thoughts and replied. “Usually. T’korr is always quiet. Except for next month.” (T’korr was your home planet. Poe may have crash-landed here, but he did happen to know where he had crashed landed.) “How come?” Poe turned and stared at you.</p><p>Leaving you to shrug at him. You didn’t like his mocha eyes on you because you had rather have his hands on your waist. “Each year, this area has a tulip festival. Travelers come from all over to witness our tulips budding. Unlike normal tulips, our tulips bloom at night and shiny with sparkling lights when they fully bloom.” Poe was lost in thought, thinking about what you had said. You couldn’t help but take a mental picture of his expression. When he left to go back to the resistance base, you knew you would want to think about this moment forever. He truly was the most handsome man you had ever met. Maybe even the most handsome man in the galaxy. His presence made you feel truly blessed. </p><p>“I’ve heard of that before. My mother once told me a story about them. I’m surprised I ended up here of all places.” You stared at Poe. You could tell that Poe had a strong bond with his mother. His eyes shined brighter than you had ever seen them when he mentions her. “The best tulips are the purple ones.” You said with a smile; you couldn’t help but remember when you were a child. Your father and mother would take you to town for the festival, and you would play with all the other little kids. The town would go all out for the festival. The bakeries would make tulip themed pasties. The book stories would have a storyteller who told stories of the celebrations from years ago. And the town’s elders would give out a speech each year about how thankful they were for their beautiful tulips. The tulip festival was honestly your favorite time of year. But this was the last year for it. The war had affected nearly all of the galaxy, T’korr included. The festival should have ended years ago when the war started. But for some reason, it went on. But all good things must come to an end. So, the final festival was in place.  </p><p>“I don’t think I’ve ever seen a purple tulip,” Poe said with a small smile. You smiled back at him and replied. “You should come back next month and see them. You won’t regret it.” Poe took your hand into his. Which practically made you die. With a giant small upon his face, he said. “I just might…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: Poe worries about Y/n, because instead of going to bed she tries to work on his x-wing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinner was somewhat lively. For some reason, Poe kept talking and told you stories about his many adventures. He even made you laugh. You didn’t understand why but you could tell that your laugh had made him somewhat happy. He even mentioned your laughter a few times that night, which made you blush. Poe didn’t seem to notice your blush, which you had been thankful for. If he had seen it, you were sure that you were doomed to be forever teased by him. </p><p>After dinner, you retreated to your bedroom to change into warmer clothes. You had planned to go back to work on the x-wing. In fact, you were most likely going to work on it all night. You didn’t tell Poe about your plans for the night. You had been lost in your thoughts. You were always lost in thought, so this was nothing new. But Poe made you think about many things, things you weren’t used to thinking about. He was honestly stunning. </p><p>In the middle of dressing, you heard a knock on your door. You smiled, you would have opened the door, but you were currently half-naked. Instead of opening your door, you answered the knock with a jokingly yell. “Just a minute.” You heard a muffled voice from the other side of the door. You were pretty sure it was an annoyed groan. You giggled, knowing full well that Poe was annoyed and most likely bored. You shake your head in response to you, you then holler. “Give a girl a minute, commander. I’m just changing.” It was quiet on the other side, which made you wonder as to what Poe was doing. But you didn’t entirely care since you were still trying to get dressed. Upon getting dressed, you looked at yourself in the mirror. </p><p>You had realized that this was the first time since this morning that you were alone. You weren’t sure if you liked it. In all honesty, the idea of Poe leaving scared you. Sure, you were still considered strangers. But you knew deep down that if he asked for you to tag along with him, you wouldn’t say no. You felt like you wanted to do everything you could to help him. It was too soon to have these thoughts. So, you tried to ignore them. </p><p>When you came out of your room, you saw Poe studying an old photo. It was of your father, mother, and you. Poe wasn’t aware that you had come out of your room, which made you glad. Because you could study his expression without judgment, you weren’t sure what he was thinking, but you could tell that Poe was focused. </p><p>“I see you thought I was cute, Commander.” You said playfully. Poe stiffened up and nearly choked on air. Refraining his stance, he smiled awkwardly at you. He then put on his usual charm, which you could see past. Something was off. </p><p>“Where’s Bee-Bee?” You questioned upon not seeing him around. Poe shrugged his shoulders and replied. “Charging. Luckily, his charging station survived the crash.” “I could have told you that, commander. I am the one fixing your ship after all.” You said jokingly. You then took the picture from Poe’s grasp and put it back in its original spot. You could feel Poe’s dark eyes still on you. He clearly wanted to talk to you. But it was taking him a second to gain the nerve. Finally, he spoke. “You can call me Poe. You don’t have to call me commander.” You felt a blush creep up on your face, and you then looked down at the floor as a way of hiding it. You couldn’t stand to blush in front of him. “I only call you commander because my father was once a part of the resistance. Back in the day… So, it’s my way of honoring him and you.” Poe smiled lightly and put his hand on your shoulder. He then said, “I know that already. Believe it or not. My dad was in his legion. What are the odds?” “Maybe we were destined to meet? Commander Poe.” Poe smiled at that remark. In truth, meeting you was a gift he never asked for, but he received anyway. So, far he had been enjoying it. “We might just be.” </p><p>***</p><p>Poe couldn’t quite believe that you were willing to work on his ship throughout the night. He wanted to reason with you, telling you that you were wasting your strength, and you’d end up collapsing from exhaustion. But you persisted, stating that you would stop before it got too bad.</p><p>Poe couldn’t sleep. Sure, he should have; he needed his own rest. After all, he had crash-landed not but eight hours earlier. But the thought of you working throughout the night bothered him. He wanted to keep you company at least. Maybe, you would like it? Poe couldn’t help but feel like he was falling for you. He had to remind himself that dating some right now wasn’t the most productive choice for him at the moment. Sure, it would be nice. But it wasn’t practical. Yet, a part of him didn’t care. Still, he couldn’t find the nerve even to get close to hinting at that. So, instead, he decided that being your friend was the most important role he could be for you and himself. </p><p>BB-8 chirped, which broke Poe from his thoughts. Currently, Poe and BB-8 were in your spare bedroom. There wasn’t much in it besides a bed and a small desk, but Poe enjoyed how quaint it was. He turned on his side and faced his droid. With a worried expression, Poe spoke. “What’s up, buddy?” His voice sounded rougher than usual, which was understandable since he hadn’t said in a couple of hours. BB-8 chirped back a comment that made Poe sigh. “Buddy, we can’t just force her to stop. She’s her own person, and she’s allowed to do as she pleases.” In truth, both Poe and BB-8 were worried about you. But Poe didn’t want to come off overly protective. Something told him that you wouldn’t be pleased by it. Instead, he sat up in his bed, thinking about what he could do to make you happy. Suddenly he smiled, as he had figured it out. </p><p>*** </p><p>You were growing weak. It would be best if you had turned in fifty minutes ago, but your ego had gotten the best of you. If it weren’t for Poe’s cockiness, you would have gone to bed at a reasonable hour, but you wanted to compete with him. You tried to impress him, but you were overdoing it. You were so engrossed in your work that you completely missed the fact that the man in question was coming closer toward you with two warm cups of coffee. Poe smirked as he watched you. You were so blissfully unaware that it made him happy even to consider you as his future mechanic. Plus, you were a view that Poe had to deny himself from gazing at always. </p><p>It was BB-8’s happy beeps that pulled you out of your world. You turned and saw Poe and BB-8 standing a reasonable distance from the x-wing. Poe’s playful smirk filled your thoughts with joy. You stopped, and slid down the x-wing, and walked casually toward the pilot and his cheerful droid. “Rough night, Dameron?” You questioned as you took one of the cups of coffee from him. Poe twitched and lightly laughed. “Something like that. I’m not used to sleeping while my mechanic is up all night.” You scoffed lightly and took a sip of your coffee. Only to shake your head at his remark. “Well, it’s clear, you’ve never had a dedicated mechanic.” “Probably not.” You could tell Poe had wanted to say something else, but he had stopped himself. Instead, he stayed quiet. It was nice out, but the cold made you shiver, which Poe took note too.</p><p>“Darling, you don’t have to stay out here if your cold,” Poe said in a sweet voice. You shake your head and sighed. “I know. I have to fix your circuit board and-” “Enough. You need your rest!” Your eyes widen in shock, sure you had fought earlier, but he had never yelled at you. You felt mad instantly, and Poe could see it. His expression changed, his eyes pleaded with you. “I don’t want you to push yourself, is all. If you overwork yourself now, you’ll have trouble for the next few days. I don’t want my best mechanic to be sleep-deprived.” “You’re just flattering me, Commander.” “So, you’re back to calling me Commander, huh?” “Only when you piss me off, Commander,” Poe smirked at that, he then replied. “I have to admit. The way you say it so venomously is kinda hot.” You felt a blush crept upon your face, but instead of being coy. You smirked back at him. “Alright. I’ll have to go back to calling you, Poe.” Poe frowned at that, but he knew better than to believe it. He then approached you and wrapped his arm around your shoulder. “Come on, darling. It’s time for you to get some rest.” “Alright, but you better not getting ideas Mister. You’re staying in your room tonight.” Poe chuckled at that, leaving you puzzled. “You’re a lucky sweetheart. You just happened to have the galaxies best goddamn gentlemen crashing with you tonight.” You smiled at that, and ever so lightly, you whispered. “What a damn shame.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Poe Dameron decides to take a shower. You walk in on him afterwards while he’s in a towel. That’s the plot.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poe Dameron had to do a double-take when he woke up the next morning. In truth, he had thought it was all just a sweet dream. Poe was confident that he had dozed off while flying his x-wing, and he would still be in space. He was glad that it wasn’t a dream. Sure, he missed the resistance and crashing his x-wing was fucking terrible. But Poe would trade almost anything to stay here with you, even if it was only for one day. </p><p>He smiled at the thought of you. Poe knew better than to get his hopes up. It was most likely that you had no interest in him whatsoever. But it was so easy to hope that you did. As he got up from the small bed, his eyes darted to where BB-8 was left charging for the night. He then gazed at himself in the mirror and frowned. Naturally, he was exceptionally attractive. But surviving a plane crash probably didn’t help make his looks aesthetically pleasing. If anything, it probably added more reckless scares, but he wasn’t ashamed of them. To Poe, they represent the time that passed. Each shock was a new era of his life, and if it weren’t for these new scares, he wouldn’t have met you. </p><p>Sleepy morning weren’t typical for you. Usually, you would be up before dawn, tinkering on something new. Still, after spending the better half of the night working on Poe Dameron broken x-wing, you were rightfully sleeping in. That didn’t mean that you would sleep until noon. No, the galaxy knew better than to let you rest. But perhaps, the galaxy was kind. After all, you woke up to hearing Poe Dameron singing. Oh… not to mention you had also happened to walk in on him; he was wearing nothing but a towel. </p><p>“Where the hell are your clothes?” You cried overly dramatic. You cover your eyes but instantly regret it. You wanted to get a longer to peek at the sexy Commander. And boy, was he fucking hot. Not that you didn’t expect him not to be. It’s just–damn. He wasn’t just blessed with a gorgeous face. His naked chest was fucking amazing. And goddamn, that little towel didn’t leave much to the imagination. If you didn’t know any better, you were sure he had left the door unlocked on purpose to tease you. </p><p>“So, she doesn’t know how to knock. Interesting.” Poe smirked at the current state you were in. In truth, he was dying from how adorable you look. If Poe were braver, he would have kissed you and walked away like it was nothing. Instead, he walked over toward you and removed your hands from your face. Leaving you to shuttered at his touch. </p><p>“What are you doing?” You whispered briskly. Poe smiled at you and shook his head lightly. Only to have little droplets of water hit your skin, which made you shiver. He looked deeply into your eyes and slowly moved away from you. Leaving you confused. You weren’t sure if he was going to kiss you. But you were convinced that he was contemplating. “Nothing. I just wanted to look into your eyes.” He stated with a toothy smile. You narrowed your eyes at that comment; that couldn’t be the only reason, right? “And?” “They’re beautiful.” It was silent for a while. You wanted to say more, and you could tell that Poe wanted to say more. But neither one of you spoke up. Instead, the sound of BB-8’s chirps broke the silence between both of you. </p><p>Poe sighed, leaving you to feel even more foolish. “I should probably get dressed.” You nodded your head in response. “I’ll let BB-8 out, I guess. Oh, and Poe…” His brown eyes widen. You weren’t sure what he was thinking, but you could tell he was startled. You weren’t sure why. But rather than asking about why he was surprised. You nonchalantly told him this. “I just wanted to tell you that you have the most beautiful brown eyes. You might even have the most beautiful brown eyes in the entire galaxy.” You didn’t say anything after that, since you were feeling somewhat embarrassed. But you had to tell him even if you’d regret it later. Little did you know that Poe Dameron nearly chased after you so that he could kiss you. But he was so stuck inside his daydream and was too late to grab onto you and kiss you senseless. </p><p>***</p><p>BB-8 wasn’t stupid. The small round droid knew something was off with both Poe and you. The droid could this tell right from the moment you had freed it from Poe’s bedroom. Entirely from your embarrassed expression. </p><p>At first, the droid was giving you sass. Only because it didn’t like being left inside of Poe’s room to charge. But once it saw your expression, it questions you. Its beeps made you come back to your senses. </p><p>“Yes, I’m alright, BB.” You said breathlessly. It took you a second to realize that you had been holding your breath. You weren’t sure as to why you were keeping your breath? It could be possible that you were trying to hold onto that moment forever? You weren’t sure. </p><p>BB-8 then asked where its master was. Leaving you to feel even more flustered. You couldn’t simply forget how beautiful Commander Dameron’s naked chest was; that was for sure. Damn, your fucking hormones. “He just got out of the shower.” BB-8 didn’t find it at all odd. But the droid’s silence had made you nervous, which is why you added. “He was showering alone. So that you know…” BB-8 was real quiet after that. You had given it away. That was more than evident. </p><p>Before BB-8 could chirp back another response, Poe had come out of your bathroom, smiling. “Hey, there, little buddy!” The droid forgot all about your odd interaction and rolled over to meet a still dripping wet Poe. The droid chirped, asking Poe about why he had to leave him all alone. Leaving Poe to pat him on the head and laugh. </p><p>“I’m sorry, buddy. I didn’t think you’d wake up so early. I had to shower. You didn’t tell me I looked like shit.” The droid quickly replied with a snarky remark, leaving both Poe and you stunned. “Yeah, clearly, Y/n doesn’t think that.” You repeated it in your head over and over again in a panic. Had that fucking droid given it away from your secret? Before you could defend yourself, Poe huffed and barked a remark at his droid. </p><p>“Bee! Apologies now.” Your eyes widen, and quickly you blurted out. “It’s okay, Poe. Bee-Bee is just playing. We made a few jokes when you were unconscious yesterday.” Poe raised an eyebrow in shock. Crossing his arms, he stood up towering over you. You couldn’t gain the nerve to stare directly into his eyes. But you replied quickly. “Yeah. We mostly made jokes about how you’re a helpless princess with perfect hair.” </p><p>“Perfect hair, huh?” Poe repeated with a daring smirk. You nodded your head, and then without really thinking, you added this. “Yeah. You’ve also got a nice ass. I’m starting to think it’s a requirement to be allowed in the resistance.” You smirked back at him just as daring. You knew he enjoys this flirting. </p><p>Poe shook his head, then whispered. “No. That’s how you get promoted, sweetheart.” </p><p>“Really?” You bit both of your bottom lip on accident, but on some level, you had meant to. To drive Poe Dameron wild.</p><p>“Yup. Oh, and for the record. You would be General.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>